Suite Mistakes
by JustinBieberLover101
Summary: Bailey finds out she's pregnant at 16. Now she and Cody have to deal with a baby in high school. What will they do? What will their families and friends think? Now they have to deal with raising a baby at a young age. Co-written with Cailey-Babe-Zaya-Cabbie supp
1. The Unexpected News

**Suite Mistakes: Co-Written with Cailey-Babe-Zaya-Cabbie supp**

**Chapter 1: "Unexpected News"**

**AN: Heyyyy everyone! So, Cailey-Babe-Zaya-Cabbie supp and I have decided to write another story together! Yay! It's fun writing with another author. We have gotten so close writing stories together. Plus we help each other when we get stuck that's the good part. We spent a long time coming up with ideas and names for this story. We work well together so we she came up with the idea I was happy to write with her. I hope you all love it.**

**R&amp;R and enjoy!**

Thursday March 4th, 2010: Aboard the S.S. Tipton: London and Bailey's Cabin: Time: 4:00pm:

It was Thursday March 4th, 2010 when 16 year old Bailey Pickett was in her and friend, London Tipton's bathroom sighing. It was six weeks after her and her boyfriend, Cody Martin had sex. They have been together for 10 months now and surprisingly they had sex before they were married. Now Bailey has to do something that she never thought she would have to do, but she has to do it. She missed her period, got sick this morning, her stomach has been hurting for weeks and she got really tired lately. She knew that they used protection, but she did have a condom break two days later. That scared her first, but then she got really nervous, although, she was also on birth control, but she forgot about the 24-48 hour window that made her even more sacred. She has a big problem, she paused to think. "Am I pregnant?" She asked herself. She slowly walked to the sink and closed her eyes. "What will I do if I am?" She already took 3 pregnancy tests just a few minutes ago. She finally opened her eyes and looked down at the pregnancy tests and her eyes came teary. She was pregnant. She was pregnant at 16 years old with her boyfriend, Cody. She couldn't believe this. What would Cody and their friends and their families think? What will she do? Her life is now going to change, she's having a baby. Her life is now turned upside down. Her dreams of going to have to somewhat change, but what will happen if she had the baby? She just let her tears fall down her cheeks; she didn't care if they messed up her make-up. Her heart broke, she just wiped her eyes as she walked outside of the bathroom and saw London walking into the cabin.

London Tipton looked at her roommate and smiled. Yes, London really hated having a roommate, but she has gotten used to the idea and she loved having Bailey as a roommate, even though she needed someone's closet to put a lot of her clothes in. Yep, London is still the same London. She just sighed as she looked at Bailey.

"Hey Bails! What's wrong?"

Bailey didn't want to talk to anyone right now. She had too much on her mind. Her pregnancy was one of them. She just stood there with tear stains still on her cheeks. Bailey just looked at London and whispered.

"I don't want to talk to anyone right now, London…"

London put her purse down and sat at her desk, not that she used it anyway, but it was still there. "Why not?"

Bailey gave her a glare. "I just don't want to talk about it! Okay?"

London was taken back and sighed. "Oh okay. Well, when you're ready to talk I'm here for you."

Bailey just layed on her bed and sighed as she fell asleep and ended up having a dream about the night that had changed her life forever.

London walked on the Sky Deck and ran to Zack Martin, Cody's twin brother. He was working the Juice Bar and no one believed that this would happen-Zack working. She looked at him.

"Zack! Where's your brother? I need to talk to him, like right now!"

Zack turned around and saw London standing there and laughed. "You know who I am?"

London rolled her eyes. "Of course, I do! Now where is Cody?!"

Zack paused as he looked over at the towel bar. "Working the towels…"

London nodded. "Thanks!" She ran over to Cody. "Cody! You need to talk to Bailey! She's all moody for some reason she won't tell me! I need you to talk to her!"

Cody Martin, Zack's twin brother and Bailey's boyfriend looked at London. Alright, London. Calm down, I'll talk to her."

London nodded. "Thank you!"

Cody nodded and smiled. "Anytime…"

After Cody's shift, he headed to Bailey and London's cabin, he knocked on the door. "Bails, are you in there?"

Bailey sighed. "Come on in…"

Cody walked inside and closed the door behind him. "What's wrong?"

Bailey just looked at him. She couldn't say anything. She wasn't ready to tell him about her pregnancy. What do you say do your boyfriend when you want to tell him that you are pregnant anyways? Life will never be the same for them. She paused to think of what to say, but when she wanted to say something, nothing came out. She had fresh tears coming, Cody sat down next to her.

"Are you okay? Bails, what's wrong? You can tell me anything…"

Bailey took a breath to calm herself down. She was so sacred on what he would say. What will he do? Leave or stay? Well, it's Cody, of course he'll stay, but still! She's pregnant! Taking another breath, she tried again, nothing. How hard can this be?! She felt a hand holds her hand.

"Bails…"

Bailey finally found her words. "Cody, I'm pregnant…"

Cody's eyes somehow felt like they were going pop out of his head. She's pregnant! He couldn't find his words this time. He was going to be a father in high school. He couldn't believe this. Cody felt like he couldn't breathe. He tried to calm himself down, but it was just so scary to know that he got his girlfriend pregnant.

Finally Bailey rubbed his back slowly. "Cody, breathe. Honey, breathe…"

Cody sighed as he finally catched his breath. "You're what?"

Bailey sighed. "I'm having a baby…"

Cody nodded slowly. "Oh my God…Bails, I'm so sorry! I…"

Bailey shook her head. "No..." She gave him a small smile. "We can blame each other I guess…"

Cody sighed. "So, we're having a baby?"

Bailey nodded her head. "Yeah…"

Cody sighed again. "Oh God…Your Dad is going kill me…"

Bailey shook her head. "No, I don't think so…"

Cody just looked at her with a scared look on his face. "Are you sure about that?"

Bailey shook her head. "I don't know."

Cody groaned. "I'm going to be killed before you give birth…Great…"

Bailey kissed his cheek. "No. You won't. I'm going to make sure you will be there for the birth."

Cody nodded. "Okay. Good…"

Bailey layed her head on his shoulder and sighed. "This may be the longest few months of our lives…"

Cody kissed her head. "Yeah, but I'm going to be there 100% of the time, Bails. I'm not going anywhere."  
Bailey smiled. "Good. We'll be okay…  
Cody nodded. "Yes, we will…"

To be continued…

**AN: Sooo? What do you think? Yeah, Cailey-Babe-Zaya-Cabbie supp and I are going to write another good story together! I hope you like it!**

**Oh yeah, it's fun writing with another person! Just by my experience and I love it!**

**Favorite and follow and review!**

**JustinBieberLover101 **


	2. Telling The Others

Chapter Two: Telling the Others:

Cody rubbed his girlfriend's back. "So. When are we going to tell the others? It's not like we can hide this."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "I know that Cody. But, I think we should get it confirmed by a doctor."

Cody nodded his head. "Guess you're right." He sighed. "I can already see the look on Moseby's face."

Bailey chuckled softly. "I can too. He's not going to be happy."

"Oh, I know. I'm pretty sure your dad will kill me. My mother may join in."

Bailey laid her head on his shoulders. "I'll make sure they weren't hurt you. I need you. Our baby needs you."

Cody kissed her forehead. "Good. Cause I'm sticking around."

Bailey smiled softly. "Good."

A knock on the door made the two jump. "Hey, can I come in now?" London asked through the door.

Cody looked at Bailey as she nodded her head. "Yeah." Cody told her.

London walked in. "You in a better mood. Bailey?"

Bailey nodded. "I am. For now."

London nodded her head. "So,what was the matter?"

Bailey shrugged her shoulders. "I don't want to talk about it right now. It's just between me and Cody."

London pouted. "Aww! Why not! We're roommates, Bailey!"

Cody looked at London. "She doesn't need to tell you everything, London. And Bailey's right. It's just for us to know for the time being."

London crossed her arms and groaned. "Fine."

"Thank you." Bailey said to her roommate. She turned to Cody. "We ready to set up the appointment?"

Cody nodded as he got off Bailey's bed and helped her up. "Yeah. Better if we get it over with now."

London cocked her head at her friends' conversation. "What appointment? One with Mr. Blanket? If so you guys are insane!"

Cody shook his head. "Definitely not Mr. Blanket. He won't be able to help us anyways." He followed Bailey out the door, and closed it behind him.

He grabbed her hand as they made their way to the infirmary..

Zack, who was still busy at the Juice Bar notice them. "Hey! Brospeh! Sister I never wanted! Come here!"

Bailey shrugged her shoulders as she and Cody walked over.

Zack looked at Bailey. "What was wrong? London said you were being moody."

Bailey shrugged. "Girl things."

"Then why did London ask for you?" Zack asked as he looked at his brother.

"What? A girl can't have her boyfriend with her when she's having girl problems?"

Zack shook his head. "Whatever? You two want a smoothie?"

Bailey shook her head. "I'm fine."

Cody did the same. "Yeah. We're just going to go now. See you later Zack."

Cody and Bailey left Zack a little confused.

Bailey turned to Cody. "I hope no one else asks us questions. I'm getting tired of them."

Cody laughed a little. "I'm getting there. And there'll be many more when everyone knows."

Bailey nodded her head. "Yeah." She sighed as she looked at her boyfriend. "So, how do you feel? About you know….becoming a father?" She whispered the last part.

Cody inhaled. "Scared. I don't want to screw up." he looked at her. "How about you?"

"Same."

Cody sighed. "Well, looks like we'll know everything soon." He opened the infirmary's door and let Bailey go first.

Natalie Goldman, the ship's OB/GYN doctor smiled when she saw the young couple.

"Hello! How may I help you?"

Bailey looked down. "My boyfriend and I want to set up an appointment."

Natalie smiled. "I can actually take you two back right now. I have no other clients right now."

Bailey nodded her head as she took Cody's hand and followed Natalie into the room.

"What's your name, sweetie?"

"Bailey Pickett."

Natalie quickly wrote that down. "Alright Bailey, and idea on how long you might be?"

"I don't know. Maybe 5 or 6 weeks."

Natalie nodded."Alright, I'll need to get a blood sample, and possibly a urine if you can."

Bailey nodded her head. "I can try."

Natalie smiled. "Alright."

After Bailey had both samples down she laid down on the bed. She turned to look at her boyfriend. "If we end up having twins, I'm going to kill you."

Cody laughed. "You sure? I'm pretty positive you'll want me around to help you."

"No. I'm going to kill you."

"Alright. Can I atleast see them before you kill me?"

"Sure."

Cody smiled as he clapped his hands. "Yay!"

Bailey rolled her eyes when Natalie came back in. "Well, Bailey. Looks like you are pregnant. Six weeks, like you thought." She turned on a machine and got a gel packet. "Let's go ahead and check on that little terror of yours. shall we."

Bailey slowly nodded her head as she pulled her shirt over her stomach. She flinched at the coldness of the gel.

Natalie smiled. "You should get used to this. sweetie."

Bailey groaned.

Cody grabbed her hand. "It'll be fine, Bails."

Bailey rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Natalie smiled. "So. how long have you two been together?"

"Almost a year." Cody answered.

"That's good. Any plans you two want to do with the baby?"

"We're going to keep it." Bailey replied.

Natalie nodded her head. "Alright. You two want to see it?"

The young couple nodded their heads.

Natalie pointed on the screen. "Right there. That's your baby."

Cody smiled as he looked back at his girlfriend. "That's our baby, Bailey."

Bailey smiled. "I heard what she said, Cody." She turned her attention back to Natalie. "So, we're only having one, right? No twins?"

Natalie nodded her head. "A lone wolf."

Bailey nodded her head as she pulled her shirt back on and sat up. "Okay. Is there anything we should do?"

Natalie sighed. "Well, since you two are so young, and this is your first, I think it's best if you two checked out some books about pregnancy."

Bailey nodded her head. "Okay. How about physical education? What do I do there?"

"I'll write you a few notes for school."

Bailey nodded her head. "Alright." She carefully slipped off the bed. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Bailey."

Bailey grabbed Cody's hand as the walked out.

Cody sighed as he took her other hand. "You ready to tell the others?"

"I guess. After all, it's not like we can keep it hidden forever."

Cody kissed her. "True. Who should we tell first?"

"Our parents."

Cody nodded his head, as he a Bailey went to one of their cabins to call Carey, Kurt, Clyde, and Eunice.

Cody shut the door to this cabin after Bailey. He locked it to keep Woody from coming in.

He sat down next to Bailey. "Who are we calling first? Mine or yours?"

"Mine." Bailey sighed as she pulled out her phone. She dialed her mother's number.

"Bailey! How's it going?" Eunice cheerfully answered.

Bailey sighed. "Fine, I guess. Is daddy with you?"

"He's out working in the barn. Why, is something wrong?"

"Sorta. Can you get him?"

"Hold on." Eunice told her fourth youngest as she called her husband.

"Hey pumpkin! What's wrong?"

"Can you put the phone on speaker?"

Clyde quickly hit the speaker button, "It's on. Now tell me, what's wrong?"

Bailey sighed. "I'm pregnant."

Clyde and Eunice were both quiet.

"Do you guys hate me? Are you going to disown me?"

Clyde sighed. "No, Bailey. We don't hate you, and your still our daughter." He sighed again. "But I am disappointed with you, I know you know better."

"I know, Daddy, and I'm sorry. But you and mom did have Hailee at a young age."

"Yes, we did. And it wasn't easy, Bailey. How about that boyfriend of yours. He's going to help you right? If not you better tell me now, so I can kill him."

"He's here with me, Daddy. He's sticking by my side."

Clyde nodded his head. "Good. Now, I'm sorry, but your mother and I have to let you go. We need to finish everything up before we have dinner. I love you, Bailey."

"Love you too, Daddy. Bye." Bailey hung up the call. "Your turn." She said as she looked at her boyfriend.

Cody nodded as he grabbed his phone.

"Cody! How are you? You know, I wish Zack would call me at times."

"Oh, I don't think you'll really like the reason on why I called you."

"Oh, Cody! Please tell me you didn't do anything Zack would!"

"Well, I think this is something I did first, and Zack didn't. And I kinda don't want to know if he did do this first."

Carey sighed. "What did you do."

"Well, you remember me talking about Bailey, my girlfriend, right?"

"Yes. Cody, are you trying to tell me what I think you're trying to tell me?"

"If it's that she and I had sex, and now she's pregnant, then yes."

"Oh, Cody! I can see this coming from Zack, but not you!"

"I know, Mom. And it's not like I really wanted us to have a baby so young, but things happen."

Carey sighed. "Did you tell your father yet?"

"No."

"Did you two tell her parents?"

"Yes, they were the first ones we called."

Carey nodded her head. "Alright. Well, I guess there are worse things you can do. What are you two doing with the baby?"

"We're going to keep him or her."

"Alright. I love you, Cody. Tell your brother I love him."

"Okay, I will. Love you too, Mom. Bye." Cody hung up his mother. "And now I need to tell my father." He dialed his father's number.

"Cody! How's it hanging, boy?"

"Fine. I got something to tell you though."

"What is it?"

"Well, you see. I have this girlfriend, Bailey, for almost a year, and well. She's pregnant."

"It's yours right?"

"Yeah."

"Congrats Cody! I didn't think you would be able to do it! But you did!"

"Uh, thanks?"

"You're welcome. How's your brother?"

"Good. So, you're not mad?"

"No. But you are going to help her right?"

"Yes."

"Good. I sticked with your mother through her pregnancy with you and your brother."

"Yeah."

"Look. I gotta go pick Sarrah up. I'll talk to you later, alright Cody?"

"Okay."

"Love you."

"Love you too, Dad. Bye." Cody hung up. He turned to Bailey. "So… When do you what to tell everyone else?"

Bailey shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, we can do it now if you want to."

Cody nodded his head. "I think we should. Get it out of the way."

Bailey stood up. "Alright. Let's go gather everyone up."

Cody nodded. "Okay."

They headed to the Sky Deck and they saw their friends there, hanging around and talking. Cody whispered.

"Okay let's do this..."

Zack looked up and saw his brother and girlfriend walking over to them. "There they are! What were you two doing?"

Bailey sighed. "We need to tell you guys something."

London looked at Bailey. "Well? What is it?"

Bailey took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant..."

Suddenly the gang were all quiet.

All of them spoke at the same time. "What?!"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah..."

Zack walked over to Cody and gave him a hug. "I'm going to be an uncle! Yes! Thanks, Codes!"

Cody rolled his eyes. "Ummm...Thanks, Zack..."

Zack nodded. "Your welcome."

Addison and London hugged her. "Sooo, we are going to be considered as aunts?"

Bailey laughed. "I guess if you want..."

Zack looked at the couple. "Does Mr. Noseby and Miss. T know?"

Cody shook his head. "No. They don't."

Bailey groaned. "Now we have to tell them."

Woody sighed. "So, you guys are keeping the baby right?"

Cailey nodded. "Yes, we are."

As the friends were talking about the pregnancy, Mr. Moseby and Miss. T were walking by them. Cody and Bailey looked at them.

"Mr. Moseby and Miss. T, can we talk to you?"

Mr. Moseby sighed. "Who broke something?" He glared at Zack. "Zack?"

Zack shook his head and held his hands up in defense. "I did nothing! I swear!"

Miss T looked at the couple. "What happened?"

Bailey took a breath. "I'm pregnant."

They both just stood there in shock. Mr. Moseby's eyes went wide. "I'm surprised of you two. I thought it was Zack's fault."

Zack groaned. "What the heck is that supposed-to mean?!"

Miss T just shook her head. "Nothing, Zack."

Cody squeezed Bailey's hand. "So, are you mad?"

Mr. Moseby and Miss T both looked at each other. "No, we just hope you two can get through this."

Cody and Bailey both smiled. "We'll be okay. We can do this with our friend's help."

Zack looked at his brother. "Well it is my niece and nephew, Bro! I'll do anything for you and Bailey."

Bailey smiled. "Thanks, Zack."

Zack nodded. "Anytime, Bay."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Okay..."

For the rest of the day, Cody, Bailey and their friends hanged out and talked about who can do to help out. Of course, nothing of this will be easy, but they can get through it together.

~~~~~~~ Cailey_Bade_Zaya_Cabbie supp


	3. Just When You Think It's Safe

**Suite Mistakes:**

**Chapter 3: "Just When You Think It's Safe!"**

**AN: Hey guys! JustinBieberLover101 here, I'm back with chapter 3! Lots of drama in this chapter! It's been snowing here in NY for a while so I could have time to continue this story for you.**

**R&amp;R and enjoy!**

Six Weeks Later: Thursday April 15th, 2010: Bailey and London's Cabin:

The next six weeks were really hard on Bailey. She has gotten sick every morning, which she seriously hated. Her pregnancy is progressing perfectly though, everything that is suppose-to happen is happening to her. Morning sickness, cravings, sometimes mood swings, gaining weight, which she hated 100% and she gets tired easier than before she was pregnant. Her first doctor's appointment went perfectly. She got her prenatal vitamins and is making sure she eats as healthy as possible, even if that means-no smoothies, unhealthy ones anyway. Her due date is sometime around early-late November. She was really happy that she wasn't going to have twins because she would've killed Cody and wouldn't be happy. Bailey is just starting to show her baby bump, and she hates it because she needs new clothes.

She and London were getting ready for the day when London looked at Bailey. Knowing London, Bailey thought London would say something insulting, but it wasn't, to Bailey's surprise.

"How are you feeling, Bails?"

Bailey shrugged her shoulders. "Pregnant, I guess. I feel sick 24/7 and I'm not having another baby for a long, long, long time!"

London laughed a little. "Yeah, I think you would want to wait. One baby is hard enough."

Bailey sighed. "You're telling me, I feel like crap…and it's going to get worse…"

London smiled. "Well, you're only 12 weeks, Bails. Your pregnancy just started. You have a long way to go, but you'll always have me to protect you if anyone says anything bad about you."

Bailey sighed as she rubbed her small baby bump. "Do you think people will find out soon?"

London sighed, nodding her head, she spoke up. "Yeah, I think so."

Bailey groaned. "Ugh! Great…" She looked down at her feet. "Soon enough, I won't be able to even to see my feet…"

London giggled a little and looked at Bailey. "You'll be okay, Bailey. I promise." She opened the door. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but come on, let's go to class…"

Bailey laughed. "Never thought you would say that in a lifetime…"

London laughed as well. "I know right! Isn't it crazy?"

Bailey nodded her head. "Yeah, totally!"

The two girls headed to class and saw Reina, the school's bitch and slut, talking to Cody. Cody, of course didn't look too happy on what she was saying. When she turned around and looked at Bailey, she gave a fake smile.

"Ooo, look it's the pregnant girl, now who knocked you up?"

London, who was standing by Bailey's side, glared at her. "Alright, bitch! No one says that to my best friend!"

Reina laughed. "She's your friend? I thought she was left alone because she's pregnant and is a slut…"

Cody's body was now on fire. No one says that about his girlfriend. He glared at Reina. "Alright, she's not a slut! You want to say it about someone, say it to yourself! Bailey isn't a slut!"

Bailey, who was just about to leave, was pulled into Zack's arms. "Hey, it's okay. She's just pissed. Bails, you shouldn't listen to a girl like her, she's bitch and a slut…"

Bailey buried her head into Zack's shoulder. "Zack, do you think I can do this? Do you think I'm a slut?"

Zack shook his head. "Hell no, Bails! You're not a slut! Listen to me, I know I'll sound like my brother, but he's busy, so I'll say it for him. Bails, you can do this. You are beautiful, and not that you're having my niece or nephew, it's because you are one of my best friends."

Bailey looked up at him and gave a smile. "Really, do you really mean it?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah, of course, Bails."

Reina was still looking at Cody in shock. She couldn't believe what he said. She was now mad, upset and she just looked at him. "It's not my fault that you knocked her up and now she has to raise your baby…"

While Cody was about to say something, London was getting mad. "Oh why you little…That's it!" She ran after Reina and jumped on top of her and started pulling her hair. "You say one more bad word about Bailey; I will take your head off!"

Zack pulled away from Bailey and went over to London and tried to pull her off Reina. "London! Get off her!"

London shook her head. "No! She shouldn't say those things to my best friend! She's my roommate for God's sake! I can't have her leave just like this!"

Soon Miss. Tutwiler came into the room and looked at everyone. "What's going on in here?"

Cody looked at her. "Miss Tutwiler, Reina said that Bailey was a slut and that I knocked her up…" He paused. "Okay, the second part is true, but still!"

Miss. Tutwiler sighed. "Alright, everyone sit down!"

Everyone finally sat down and she began teaching the class. Later into the day, Bailey, London and Addison were on the Sky Deck while the guys were off doing something else that the girls knew nothing about. As the girls were sitting there, another teenager came walking towards them, London or Addison knew who he was, but Bailey did.

She knew exactly who it was, who do you ask who it is? Her ex-boyfriend, Moose, the guy she hated so much that she never, ever, and ever wanted to see ever again. But there he was standing there, looking at her, London and Addison. She never thought of him ever since she and Cody started dating, the happiest months of her life, and the night the baby was conceived. Oh no, the baby! Does he know? Is that why he's here? She just looked at him, slowly she spoke up.

"Moose? What the feathers are you doing here?!"

Moose was mad. Really mad, of course he heard about her pregnancy, that's why he is here. To take her back home and he couldn't believe that, in his words 'her boyfriend' did that to her. Moose didn't understand anyway.

"Bailey, I'm here to take you back!"

Bailey shook her head. "Wait, what?! No! Why?! No! I can't go back with you! I'm not going back to Kettlecorn! I'm having my boyfriend's baby! I can't just get up and leave with you! I don't even love you, in fact I hate you!"

Moose was taken back from what she said, but didn't listen to one word she said anyway. "Oh, come on, Bailey. I know you're not…"

Bailey shook her head. "No! I'm not going with you!" She sighed. "I'm having a baby and I'm not leaving my boyfriend so I can raise him or her alone! You're not the boss of me anymore!"

Cody, Zack, Woody and Marcus were walking behind the girls when they saw Moose standing there by Bailey. Cody's eyes went wide.

"What is he doing here?!"

Bailey turned around and looked at the guys. She ran over to Cody and hugged him tightly. "Get him out of here…"

Zack looked at Bailey. "That's Moose? Now?"

Bailey nodded slowly. "Uh huh!"

Moose looked at Cody and glared at him. "You knocked her up?!"

Cody glared right back. "That's none of your damn business, Moose!" He wrapped his arm around his girlfriend as she buried her face into his chest. "But yes, I did, and you, well you shouldn't even be here! She's mine now, and will always be!"

Moose wasn't so sure what to say. He was just; well he wanted her to be his, well. Whatever he would call it would be not what Bailey wanted. She wanted to be loved, and she got that, but Moose won't stop at nothing to get what he wants. "What did you just say to me, huh?!"

Cody glared at him. "I said she's mine, the baby is mine, and you, can go back to Kettlecorn and tell everyone that you couldn't keep 'your woman' down, who is and always be mine!"

Moose couldn't stop glaring at Cody. "You know what, Little Fella; if you won't give me Bailey, give me the kid…"

Bailey's eyes went wide. "What?" She was well enough to say, but Cody had Zack take Bailey and he looked at Moose. "What the hell did you say?! I'm not giving you my baby to you! You are never, ever, ever going to touch her or him, and if you do, you'll never see the next day of your life!" He was about to go after him, but Zack grabbed his brother's arm. Zack shook his head.

"No! Don't!"

Cody shook his head. "I'm not letting you touch Bailey or our son or daughter ever! You can go back home now. No one needs you…"

Mr. Moseby ran downstairs and after hearing everything. "Moose? I'm going to have to take you off this boat."

Moose's eyes went wide. "What? What do you mean?"

Mr. Moseby sighed. "You're not supposed-to be here. You're not a student here."

Soon Mr. Moseby took Moose away and Cody walked over to his girlfriend. "Babe, are you okay?"

Bailey nodded, still shaken up. "Yeah, I'm fine. I guess…"

Cody wrapped his arm around her waist and Bailey buried her face into his chest as she cried. "Shh, Bay, it's okay. I'm here…"

Bailey nodded. "I'm okay, Cody."

Later that night, Cody and Bailey were in Cody and Woody's cabin, Cody looked at his girlfriend.

"Bay, I think you should stay with me tonight."

Bailey snugged close to him. "Are you sure about that, Cody?"

Cody nodded. "Yes, Babe, I'm sure. I'm not letting you out of my slights ever again."

Bailey giggled. "Are you sure about that?"

Cody nodded his head. 'Yes, I'm 100% sure, Bails."

Bailey sighed. "Alright. Fine."

He pulled her close to him and she slightly closed her eyes. "I'm exhausted…" She said as she snugged closer.

He laughed. "I know, Sweetie. Go to sleep…" He yawned. "I'm right behind you…"

She yawned as well as they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

To be continued…

JustinBieberLover101


	4. My Cup Of Tea

**Chapter Four: My Cup of Tea**

**Heyyy! So for me, Cailey_Bade_Zaya_Cabbie supp, I don't know when I'll be able to write my chapter for this, or any of my other stories. School is REALLY keeping me busy, and with me going into high school next year, isn't helping. So yeah… I'm sorry if I can't keep up with this or my other stories, I do the best I can.**

May 4th, 2010; London, England

Two weeks has passed since the incident with Reina and Moose. Cody, Zack, Woody, and Marcus still keep an eye on anyone questionable that goes near Bailey, especially boys.

It was now three in the afternoon and the ship just docked in London. London was about to take Bailey out shopping for new clothes when Bailey laid back down on her bed.

"I'm going to kill him." Bailey groaned, laying down.

London looked at her roommate. "Cody?"

"Yes, Cody. He's the one who did this to me!"

London nodded her head. "Yeah….. Anyways, get back up! We're going shopping!"

Bailey groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Come on. You need new clothes, you're just going to get bigger. Now up!"

"I hate you." Bailey glared as she got up.

"Hate is a very strong word, Bailey Pickett." London smirked as she grabbed her purse.

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She grabbed one of Cody's hoodies and her purse as she walked out with London.

* * *

While London and Bailey were getting ready to leave, Woody and Cody were doing the same.

Woody stared at his roommate's clothing. "What are you wearing?"

Cody smiled. "I'm the president of the Boston Homies, it's a tradition to wear this while in England."

"I feel bad for Bailey and your child."

The blonde frowned. "Why?"

The bigger boy shook his head. "Nothing. Can we just go?"

Cody nodded his head. "Yes, we can."

Woody hopped off his bed as he followed Cody out.

* * *

Zack sighed as he worked at the juice bar.

Marcus sat down at one of the stools. "I love London." He announced.

Zack shook his head. "You know she doesn't love you, right?"

Marcus glared at him. "I was talking about the city." He chuckled. "Although, I wouldn't mind taking a tour of that London as well."

Zack gave him a look. "I don't even want to know what you mean by that."

Marcus laughed.

Zack shook his head. "Well, quit with the London talk. She and Bailey are coming."

Marcus nodded as he saw the two girls walked up. He smiled. "Hey. How you feeling, Bailey?"

Bailey looked at Zack. "After I have his kid, I'm killing your brother."

Zack chuckled. "Whatever makes you happy, Bailey. I'll even take the blame for you."

Bailey sat down. "Good."

London sat down next to Marcus. "What are you two going to do?"

Marcus shrugged. "I don't know, walk around London." He looked at his roommate. "You have any ideas?"

Zack shook his head. "Nope."

Marcus nodded, he turned to London. "How about you and Bailey."

Bailey sighed. "Shopping. I need new clothes. Nothing I have fits right anymore."

Marcus nodded. "Do you know what Cody and Woody are going to do?"

Bailey rested her hand on her small bump. "They're going to some museum about Sherlock Holmes or something like that. I was to tired to remember what Cody told me."

Marcus nodded. "Well, that's crossed out. I'm probably going to walk around then. You with me, Zack?"

Zack shrugged. "Sure."

Cody and Woody walked up to their friends."What's up?" Cody asked, taking a seat next to Bailey.

"What are you wearing?" Bailey asked. "You know what, nevermind."

Cody kissed her cheek. "Rough morning?"

"Yes! And it's your fault!"

Cody laughed. "I'm sorry, you know if I could go through this myself, I will. But, it's kinda impossible for me to."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you wouldn't make it a day being pregnant, let alone a girl."

Zack chuckled. "You sure about that, Bailey? Cody's practically already a girl."

"Hey!" Cody complained. "I am not a girl! Or close to one!"

Zack laughed. "You're closer to one than what I, Marcus, and Woody are."

Cody smirked. "Well, Bailey's pregnant, so I'm far from being a girl."

Bailey hit his arm. "Not funny!"

London rubbed Bailey's shoulder. "They're boys, Bailey. They find farts funny at the age of 16."

Woody laughed. "She's right."

London smiled. "See?"

Bailey smiled slightly. "I see." She kissed Cody's cheek. "Expect my Cody doesn't find them funny."

Cody smiled. "That's because I'm more matured than most 16 year old boys."

Zack smirked. "Because you're a girl."

Cody sighed and shook his head. He got up and grabbed Woody's arm. "Let's go." He looked back at Bailey. "Love you. Stay safe."

Bailey and London stood up. "You too!" She told her boyfriend as London looked at Marcus and Zack.

"Well, Bailey and I are about to go. Sure you don't want to come?"

Zack and Marcus nodded their heads. "Positive." Marcus told her.

"Yeah. We're going to scoop out some british chicks." Zack said with a smile.

Bailey placed her hand on her forehead. "I'm so glad that I'm dating your brother, and not you."

Zack nodded his head. "Me too."

Bailey shook her head as she grabbed London's arm and dragged her off the boat.

Marcus shook his head and his roommate. "You're something different, Zachary."

Zack smiled. "I know."

Marcus chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

London and Bailey walked into a store. London smiled as she looked at Bailey. "Go ahead, get anything, and everything you need. I'm loaded! Yay me!"

Bailey smiled at her friend. "You sure?"

London nodded. "Yes! And I'm going to spoil the baby when he or she makes his or her appearance! I just love little ones! Unless they smell, or cry, or the unhappy side of babies."

Bailey laughed. "Well, London. Until he or she is old enough, he or she will cry a lot and be messy."

"Well, new toys and clothes should cheer him or her up! Speaking of him or her, I know it's pretty early, really early to tell. But what do you want?"

"Well," Bailey begun, "I don't really care, just as long as he or she is healthy, I'm okay. But, I really want a girl. But Cody would probably want a boy."

London nodded. "I'm kinda hoping you have a girl to. She'll be easier for me to shop for."

Bailey laughed. "If I have a girl, you're going to take her shopping all the time aren't you?"

London nodded her head. "Uh-huh! I'll make her into a minnie me!"

Bailey sighed. "Of course you will."

London smiled. "Don't worry, I won't tell her what I used to call you."

"Good, otherwise she won't be able to see you again."

London pouted. "You wouldn't! She'll be like my daughter."

"Oh I will. And I'll send her off to my parents. Then she'll be a minnie me."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh I will."

London shook her head. "Poor baby."

Bailey laughed as she looked at a nice sized shirt. "He or she will be fine, London, trust me."

London smiled. "I know. You and Cody will do just fine."

Bailey smiled at London's words. "I know."

* * *

Cody smiled once he and Woody finally managed to get in. "Well, Woodster. Here we are."

Woody rolled his eyes. "Yeah, after an hour!"

"It was not an hour."

"Felt like it."

Cody rolled his eyes. "I kinda wish Bailey was here. She's going to miss this."

"Oh please! I bet she's in Heaven right now! I'd rather be shopping for materity clothes than be here right now!"

A girl walked up. "Are you kidding me! This place is awesome!"

Cody smirked at Woody. "Some people know what awesome is when they see it."

Woody rolled his eyes. "And some people don't. Like you."

The girl looked at Woody. "I guess I don't either."

"I guess so."

The girl turned to Cody. "I'm Bethany, you are?"

"Cody. And just to let you know, I have a girlfriend. A pregnant one, so I'm taken, off the market, can't date anyone else."

Bethany nodded her head. "Okay…. But where is she? Would you want her next to you? After all, british boys are pretty attractive."

"She's shopping with one of our friends. And I trust her, she wouldn't go after another guy while she's with one, and having his baby. I know my girl."

"People can hide their true selves, Cody."

"Not my Bailey. She's one of the most honest girls I met."

Bethany sighed. "She can still be hiding her true self, Cody. Just because she slept with you, doesn't mean she slept with other guys, or that she is sleeping with other guys."

Cody rolled his eyes. "For the final time Bethany, that's not my Bailey."

Bethany raised her hands. "Alright Cody, don't come crying to me when you see her arms around some other guy."

Cody stood up straighter. "I won't. Because that's not my Bailey."

"Okay, it's not your Bailey." She walked away.

Cody loosened up a bit.

Woody looked at him. "Don't listen to her, Cody. She just wants you herself."

Cody sighed as he looked at him. "I know. But she's not getting in between Bailey and I, or our baby. I'm not just going to leave Bailey over something that isn't true." He sighed. "Let's just look around, shall we?"

Woody nodded as Cody began to tell him what things were.

* * *

Zack and Marcus stood in front of two british boys. The taller, darker haired one smirked at the two. "Ready to get beat?"

Zack rolled his eyes. "I would ask yourself that question."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Let's play."

Marcus and the other british boy rolled their eyes.

The darker haired brit went first. He smirked at Zack when he successfully hit the ball. "Good luck."

Zack roughly grabbed his mallet as he took his turn. When he hit his ball, it flew and knocked some old lady's hat off.

The british boys gasped, along with everyone else.

The darker haired brit slapped Zack on the back. "You idiot! That's the Queen!"

Zack looked at him. "Ooh." He turned to her. "Sorry Lizzie!"

She threw the ball towards him.

He jumped out of the way. He turned to the other boy. "She has a good arm for her age."

He rolled his eyes. "You don't understand anything, do you?"

Zack shook his head. "At the moment? No."

The other boy rolled his eyes. "Of course."

* * *

Cody sighed as he took a closer look at thee empty case. "It has to be around here somewhere."

Bethany rolled her eyes. "It's not here, it's missing! They got away."

Cody rolled his eyes. "Really, I didn't know it was missing." He sat down. "But the one who stole it, didn't leave."

Woody looked at his roommate. "And how do you know that?"

"The door. We would've clearly heard someone leave, plus the lights were out for only four seconds. They could've had a lot of time to leave."

Bethany sighed. "And how do you know that? You weren't the one who stole the book, were you?"

Cody rolled his eyes. "Why would I steal one of the Queen's books? I am a blonde, but I'm not stupid."

Bethany smirked. "You sure about that."

Cody glared at her. He sat back up. "I'm positive."

Woody sighed. "Can we just go? We can be here for days!"

Cody shook his head. "Sorry Woodster. Gotta solve this case."

Woody groaned as Bailey walked in.

Cody lit up. "Hey Bails!"

Bailey walked over to him. "Hey. What's going on?"

Bethany rolled her eyes. "Your 'boyfriend' stole one of the Queen's books."

Bailey's eyes went wide. "Cody! Is she serious! You did not just steal one of the Queen's books did you!?"

Cody shook his head. "No, I didn't. She just wants to start problems Bails."

Bethany rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm the one wanting to cause problems. At least I didn't cheat on my girlfriend, if I had one."

Bailey looked at Cody. "What? You cheated on me? When! With who!?"

Cody wrapped his arms around her. "No, no, no. I didn't cheat on you Bailey. You're pregnant with my child. I would never, ever, do that to you. Ever. I love you, and only you."

"But, why would she say that?" Bailey turned her attention to Woody. "Woody? Did Cody cheat on me?"

Woody furiously shook his head. "You're insane to think like that, Bailey! Cody loves you, trust me. The moment we found out you were a girl, Cody's be obsessed with you."

Bailey turned to Bethany. "Why would you lie about something like that?"

Bethany sighed. "Bailey, Bailey, Bailey. Poor naive Bailey." She wrapped an arm around her. "Woody and Cody are friends. They'll stick up for each other. They're lying to you, sweetie."

Cody took Bailey back from Bethany. "Shut up! You were trying to do the same thing to me earlier! It isn't going to work."

Bailey turned to her boyfriend. "Wait. She tried telling you that I cheated on you?"

Cody nodded his head. "Yes! She has! She's no good, Bails."

Bailey looked at him. "I would never cheat on you, Cody! You didn't believe her, did you?"

Cody kissed Bailey. "No. I trust you."

Bailey smiled. "I trust you too."

Bethany rolled her eyes. "I would love to leave."

Cody pulled away from Bailey. "Not until we solve the case."

Bethany groaned.

Woody laid a hand on Bethany's shoulder. "I'm with ya, Beth."

She shrugged his hand off of her. "Don't touch me."

The guard walked in. "You found it yet?"

Cody examined the case once more. "No. But I'm close."

The guard nodded as he walked over.

Bethany walked over to the case as well. "Would you stop looking at the case! Nothing's there!"

Cody smirked. "You're wrong." He hit the case's side. "Vola, the book." He stood proudly next to it.

Bethany was shocked. She quickly grabbed the book and ran out the door.

Once she was out, she was trapped. She turned to the museum. "One more step, and I'll rip it!"

Marcus took a swing, and the ball hit Bethany in the back, causing the book to fly.

Cody managed to grab it before it hit the ground.

Two other guards got Bethany, while the other talked to Cody.

Marcus and Zack sighed. "We lost." Marcus complained.

London hugged him. "Yes, you did. But you did save the Queen's book."

Marcus smiled. "Yeah. I did, didn't I?"

London hugged him again. "You did."

Cody smiled at the news. "Well, I can tell her it was my pleasure in person then." He wrapped his arm around Bailey. "I am, able to bring a guest, right?"

The guard smiled. "I'm sure she'll be delighted."

Cody nodded as he, Bailey, and Woody made their way over to the Queen's castle.

* * *

Once the three made it to the castle, the guard asked for names and purpose. Cody told them their names, and about the book incident. After hearing Cody explain, the guard went and let them through.

They were quickly greeted with another guard who lead them to the where the Royal family has their tea.

The guard look at them. "I'll go get the Queen. Don't mess with anything."

Cody nodded his head as he took a seat. "Don't worry, we won't break anything." He turned to look at Woody who was walking around. He turned back to the guard. "Well, he might," He said, pointing to Woody. "But Bailey and I won't."

The guard rolled his eyes. "Just don't touch anything."

Cody and Bailey nodded.

"Woody, come sit down." Bailey instructed as she sat down next to Cody.

He rubbed her back. "You feeling alright?"

She nodded as she rubbed her baby bump, "Yeah. Starting to get tired, and hungry….." She looked at her boyfriend. "I hate you."

Cody kissed her forehead. "Really? Because I love you."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever." She leaned back in the chair. "I'm sooooo going to let your kid have it when he or she is older."

Cody smiled. "We're going to play that game, huh?"

Bailey looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"The game." Cody started. "If you're not happy with or our kid gets in trouble, he or she becomes my child. And just mine."

Bailey thought about it. "Yes. Yes we will."

Cody kissed her forehead again. "Alright. I'm fine with that."

She smiled. "Good."

Woody fumbled around in his seat. "Is she going to come soon? I'm getting anxious. And tired…. And hungry as well."

Bailey looked at their friend. "Hey now Woody, I'm having to eat for two. If I can wait, you can wait."

Woody sighed and crossed his arms. "Fine."

Bailey smiled. "Good."

The door opened up and the Queen and guard walked in.

She smiled at them. She looked at Cody. "You must be Cody." She took a closer look. "Wait a minute. Didn't you hit me with a croquet ball?"

Cody shook his head. "No. You probably saw my twin brother, Zack."

The Queen nodded her head. "Alright then." She sat down.

The waiters poured the tea, and severed a few sides along with the tea.

Once the tea was served the Queen began to talk about the book and how she obtained.

Once she told them about her life, the three friends told her a little about their lives. And after a while it was time for the three friends to leave.

Bailey held on to Cody as she, Cody, and Woody began to walked to the boat.

Cody kissed the side of her head. "You had fun today?"

Bailey nodded her head. "Yeah. London willingly to me shopping, and didn't complain and my style. " She yawned. "And I meet the Queen."

Woody nodded. "We did have a pretty good day, huh?"

Cody smiled. "Yes we did." He laid a hand on Bailey's stomach. "We have something to tell our little one."

Bailey placed her hand on his. "I guess we do."

Woody smiled at his friends. "And we'll have many more. I just hope all of them are good, and not bad."

Bailey sighed. "Knowing who I'm dating and his brother, we bound to get in trouble."

Cody shook his head as they walked up to the boat. "We mainly got to worry about Zack."

Bailey shook her head, as she kissed her boyfriend. "Whatever floats your boat, Cody."

**Hello! I hope we enjoyed this chapter. JustinBieberLover101 and I decided to re-write the episodes to make them fit during Bailey's pregnancy. I'm soooooo sorry if I didn't get the Queen's personality right, or messed up on her. I'm an American and never meet the Queen or know much about her. I actually looked her up a little…. So yeah… Hope you liked it!**

**~~~~~~~~ Cailey-Bade-Zaya-Cabbie supp**


	5. Can You Dig It Part 2

**Suite Mistakes:**

**Chapter 5: "Can You Dig It Part 2"**

**AN: Hey guys its JustinBieberLover101, for me, life is crazy and I and Cailey-Babe-Zaya-Cabbie supp have been watching Suite Life on Deck to get the idea for our chapters, like it has, we are taking turns with every chapter/episode. Now the episodes where Cailey-Cody and Bailey are broken up are going to be really hard to write so please bear with us and we don't own Suite Life on Deck, or the ideas of the episodes that Disney came up with, we are just changing some of them to fit Bailey's pregnancy and our story.**

**For this chapter, I'm not having Bailey be possessed due to her pregnancy, but I'll have London be possessed. I hope you guys are okay with that.**

**Anyways, hope you like it!**

Two Weeks Later: May 17th, 2010: South America:

Two weeks went by and Bailey is 16 weeks pregnant. She still hates it every-day. She is hoping her 20th week appointment comes fast and the she'll be halfway there. She, Cody and their friends can't wait to know the sex of the baby. They do have a while to find out. Now the ship is still stopped in South America, after leaving the site of Zira, London is over possessed by the accident princess, Zira.

That morning, Bailey walked over to Zack, feeling exhausted. She couldn't sleep all night because of London. Something isn't right. She sat down, sighing, and Zack looked at her.

"Hey, you okay?"

Bailey shook her head. "No. I think something is wrong with London."

Zack laughed a little. "Bailey, London is London. She barley knows who she is…"

Bailey shook her head. "No, Zack, I mean she is really different! She thinks she's a princess!" She said firmly.

Zack sighed. "Okay, someone is a little moody this morning…"

Bailey glared at him. "I am not! Seriously, something is wrong with London!" She breathed deeply. "Ugh! You don't listen! Never mind, Zack! You're no help!" She got up and went for the laundry room to find her boyfriend about to go in.

"Cody! I need help!"  
Cody looked at his girlfriend with a look of concern. "Bails! What's wrong?"

Bailey sighed. "Something's wrong with London! She thinks she's Princess Zira!"

Cody paused to think. "She thinks she's what? She thinks she's Princess Zira!"

Bailey nodded her head. "Yes! I need help! I can't sleep at night. I need my sleep or else I'll be cranky!"

Cody sighed. "Alright, I'll help. You are my girlfriend and you're carrying our baby, you need your sleep."  
Bailey smiled. "Thank you!"

Cody smiled right back. "You're welcome, Bails." He kissed her cheek. "Everything will be okay."

With London, she has been acting differently. She yelled at Bailey that morning for her to leave the room and never come back ever again. Not that she hated Bailey, she wanted to help. But how can she do that when she is acting so weird? What is going on with her? She looked at her body. It wasn't London at all. It was Princess Zira taking over her body. She took the crown and kept it on all night. She didn't want to get Bailey hurt or hurt her pregnancy. London's thoughts were mixed with Zira's thoughts. She didn't dress as she used to, she didn't talk the same, and she didn't feel the same either. London's regular voice came out.

"I need help. I need it now…" Then Zira's voice came though. "You don't. You need me, London. You need me to rule!"

London tried to walk out her cabin, but couldn't. She paused to think. "If I went out there, I'll hurt someone or anything. I can't do this! Ugh, now I'm thinking I need to think of the baby…" As she thought of the baby, Zira made her grin.

"The baby will be mine!"

London sighed and groaned. "Please, the baby doesn't need you!"

Zira just laughed. "Oh, yes, Honey. It does. Now once it's born. You give it to me…"

London shook her head. "No! I can't! You are going to Hell where you belong!"

Zira laughed again. "Yeah, Honey, how are you going to do that?"

London sighed. "I don't know! But I'll find a way!"

Zira kept laughing. "Yeah, a way for me to rule!"

With the others, Lois looked at Cody. "So, she's possessed?"

Bailey nodded her head. "Uh, yes, didn't I just say that?!"

Cody rubbed Bailey's back. "Easy, Bay…"

Bailey glared at him. "Don't tell me to take it easy!"

Miss Tutwiler looked at Lois. "What can we do? She needs help."

Cody sighed. "I'm not sure yet. But I think we need to get the crown…"

Bailey looked at her boyfriend. "Cody, we can't. She has it. She won't let us have it!"

Zack sighed. "Well, Marcus is still in the infirmary getting that spider bite down…"

Miss Tutwiler sighed. "Where is London?"

Bailey looked at her. "In our cabin…I think."

Soon after Bailey said that, London came over and looked at everyone. She didn't look the same London at all. Cody looked at her, studying her, right there and then he knew she was possessed. Bailey was standing right next to her. Somehow Bailey knew something was really wrong. The air felt cold around her, she felt sick, and her heart was beating really hard that she could feel it. Suddenly she felt arms around her and wasn't Cody. She froze. She couldn't move. Her breathing suddenly stopped, her body was getting sacred, terrified that London or the princess would hurt her and the baby.

"Cody!"

Miss Tutwiler and Lois grabbed London and got her off of Bailey. Still, Zira had plans for everyone. The ancient princess groaned.

"You people are going to get it! I'll make your lives a living of hell if you don't let me do anything I want!"

The friends, teacher and Lois just stood there in shock. Bailey was completely sacred now. Her stomach was making her feel sick.

Within the next hour, a priest gave London an exorcism to free her from Princess Zira. Of course that wasn't easy with her being possessed. It took over two hours to free London, it wasn't easy for anyone.

After London got free from the princess, everyone tried to forget everything. The friends were hanging around the Sky Deck and laughing, while trying to forget everything.

London looked at Bailey. "I'm sorry, Bailey."

Bailey nodded slowly as she rubbed her belly slowly. "It's okay, London."

London shook her head. "No, it's not! I could've hurt you and the baby…"

Bailey was shocked on what she just said, but she knew that London actually cares about her and the baby. "I know, but I'm okay."

London smiled. "Thank God. I'm happy you're going to be okay."

Bailey rubbed her stomach again. "Me too."

Zack looked at the girls. "We'll never forget what happened to you, London."

London nodded. "I'll never forget it either guys…"

Justin BieberLover101

**AN: Sorry if it's so short. I just was having some trouble and I was watching "A Haunting" while writing this, so I know how to write this. I hope you loved it anyways.**

**Oh for Cailey-Babe-Zaya-Cabbie supp, she's still trying to figure out her chapter. May be a while, but peace out! :)**


	6. Importment Message

Hey guys! So, I was told by CBZCs that she has gotten hurt and she sprinted her right wrist, and it's very hard for her to even write a paper, so her updating may be a while. Her stories won't be updated until she can type. She and I are pretty close so she told me to type this for you guys. She can't even write a paper anymore.

Anyways, I hope you guys understand her situation. Please be patient.

Thank you,

JustinBieberLover101

P.S- She'll replace this chapter when she has the chance to update!


End file.
